With all senses
by WorldsWorthlessToy
Summary: What Neji loves about Tenten and some plot in chapter 1, now also chapter 2 with lemon and epilogue. XXX “I trust you”, she whispered. “But… I heard it would hurt the first time.” Neji stroked her cheek. “I heard that, too”, he said. "It might be right."
1. Infatuation

With all senses

Hyuuga Neji was a very collected person. He was always calm and never rushed things. He thought about everything first and was restrained. Always.

And it was one day that Hyuuga Neji had to add a very disturbing, but somewhat exciting "almost". He had been like this, really! But still, since one single day, he was… almost… always collected, calm and unhurried. He thought first about… almost… everything and he was restrained – almost always.

Not when it came to her.

He never saw her before and as he did he wondered why in an instant. There was no way he could have missed this person all the time. She must have been invisible up until now, otherwise he would have noticed her.

Her name was Tenten and he noticed her first the day they were assigned to be a team together with Rock Lee, a person so obnoxious it was impossible to miss him – not to mention his hairdo. And Neji found out the reason why he always missed her: He was one of the first in the classroom at the academy and she came just in time, every day. He sat in front of her and she never talked during the lessons and was one of the first ones leaving the room after the bell would ring. No wonder he never saw her. It was not as if he would have his Byakugan activated to see who was sitting behind him during class.

But this one day he saw her. They were thirteen. She was outstanding. He was enthralled.

Of course he didn´t show. He was better trained than that. His face didn´t make a move as he turned around to see the girl named "Tenten", his new teammate, even though his insides reacted at once. And it was not only his heart which was thundering in his throat. His breathing got unsteady (he succeeded in concealing this) and his palms went wet.

What was outstanding about Tenten was… he wasn´t sure. Maybe that she wasn´t noisy or annoying, maybe that she was beautiful, maybe that she seemed so calm and bright. He couldn´t name it, but this person was the very first human being to make his self-restraint crumble. He almost let his mask slip.

As she saw him turning towards her when she was named, she sent him a reluctant yet friendly smile. He didn´t smile back but turned around again to regain his control. Bad idea. That was a very bad way to start a… well, whatever this would become. Companionship at least. Now she would think he disdained her. He would have to adjust that as soon as possible.

As their teacher and squad leader – a freak in a green jumpsuit – collected them at the classroom and they went to a bench outside together, he stole a glimpse from the corner of his eye. Tenten was calmly walking next to him, smiling. Neji wondered whether she was as relaxed as she seemed to be. Most of the girls were rather uneasy about being made a team with two boys and a male teacher.

As they reached the bench on a rooftop, their teacher asked them to shake hands and introduce themselves with names, avocations, favorite food and dream for the future. Lee was the one to begin since he was he first one screaming he wanted to start. Neji had to admit he didn´t really listen to Lee´s introduction even though he remembered they argued about something later. But as Lee was done he listened to Tenten. Tenten´s name was Tenten (surprisingly) and her avocations were to train, read and sometimes paint. Neji had the feeling he´d gladly die to see Tenten paint, most likely in a colour-stained overall with an adorable violet blot on her cheek.

Her favorite food was pancake and as she came to her future dream, she shrugged. "I haven´t really figured that out yet", she said.

Neji remembered that day clearly. That day he fell in love with Tenten. But neither her appeal on him nor his adoration for her had changed over the years. It was still like it had been that first day: he adored her, but didn´t tell, hid the signs of his uncertainty and tried to stay calm. Of course it wasn´t as if he would be a nervous wreck all the time. But he was excited. And a mere month after that first day she even affected his dreams, his thoughts even if she wasn´t around and his eating habits. He never told her.

But now he decided the time of timidity had to be over. They were seventeen and she was a freaking beauty with everything a man could want – if he didn´t hurry, she wouldn´t run around unengaged any longer.

And he wasn´t able to restrain himself anymore either.

She drove him crazy, even if he never showed it. But when he was alone and nobody was looking, the mere thought of her drove him up the walls with want – visibly and sometimes even audibly.

He had never been afraid. Not even if it came to the main branch of the Hyuuga family or to fights or injuries or anything like that. But he was afraid of her rejection. And there was no guarantee she wouldn´t be rejecting him – she never sent him any signals, that is.

But he needed to have her, and he had to tell her soon, before he would be so impatient he would just tackle her down and have his way with her. She wasn´t fragile. She was strong and if she wanted so, she was a bar of steel. But she had a soft side, a side only a few people were allowed to see.

He loved her… Touch

Sometimes she was as soft as her skin. And her skin sure was soft. He felt it – during the training, whenever he was hurt and she helped him or she fell and he caught her. During missions, to hold her back or push her forward when it would have been foolish to talk and draw attention. And in their free time – handshaking, backslapping, shouldertipping.

Her skin had a bright caramel tone and whenever they touched, she seemed to be warmer than him. She didn´t seem to mind though – she even closed his eyes as he touched her face once – but maybe that was because she had been badly injured and not able to move due to the pain.

He needed to touch her, and if only in a casual way. It was as if his hands hurt if he didn´t.

He loved her… Smell

Tenten didn´t use as much perfume as most of the girls. Sometimes Neji doubted she used some at all and the delicious scent of hers wasn´t just her skin and her hair. When they were training hand-to-hand, her scent seemed to taunt him, making his mouth water but staying away so he wasn´t able to bury his nose in her slender neck and inhale her scent deeply, preferably while kissing her shoulder and run the fingers of one hand through her hair while working on her clothes with the other.

Neji wondered why no other man seemed to notice the delicious scent Tenten was emitting without even noticing. And he wondered if she, herself, knew – probably not and if he told her she wouldn´t believe him for she had never been a star among the girls who was complimented and envied by everyone.

He craved to smell her, and smell her more intense than just the taunting hints while sparring or walking side by side.

He loved her… Sound

If there was one thing Hyuuga Neji couldn´t stand it was screaming and shrieking girls, most likely screaming and shrieking about him or something unimportant. His ears hurt from the shrill noise and he didn´t see the cuteness they probably thought they were showing.

But Tenten didn´t shriek. She was quiet most of the time and if she talked, not only her voice was dulcet but she never talked nonsense either. What she said was either friendly, funny (really funny, not lame-funny to save difficult situations) or valuable for the conversation or the plan they were working on.

When Tenten fought, she used to yell every once in a while. She didn´t do it on purpose, he knew that. He always thought he would hate yelling, but with her it was different. He liked it. It made the hair in his nape tingle with excitement. He never wondered why. And when she talked quietly, he enjoyed warm shivers running down his spine, especially if her lips were close to his ear.

He liked to hear Tenten talk, no matter what she said, but he would like the sound of the word "yes" best if it would be her answer to him asking her out.

He loved her… Taste

It may seem odd, but Neji can tell by the taste if Tenten drank from a glass or not. It wasn´t as if he would be sucking on everything her lips touched or as if he could describe the taste, but he could just tell.

One time when they were on a mission, concealed in a niche in some building, eavesdropping on a secret assembly, his lips had been in her nape all the time for the niche was so cramped. He licked his lips afterwards, not for her to see of course, and they tasted like her fragrant skin and slightly like her salty sweat. He didn´t eat dinner this evening, even though he felt like an idiot doing so.

He rarely got to taste her and this was to be changed if she allowed for he was absolutely addicted to her taste – enough to swallow everytime he saw her licking her lips.

He loved her… Sight

He was a Hyuuga. Hyuugas lived from their eyes. They could see everything, even behind their back and miles away. And under clothes. He only did that once and everytime he thought about it, he had to suppress some serious nosebleed. He was no pervert. Really.

It wasn´t girls he was after, it was just… Tenten. And him looking through her clothes hadn´t been about stalking her, it had been about making sure she was unhurt. Her words weren´t always trustworthy when it came to her welfare. But he decided to never, never ever do that again. He had to deal with full blown wet dreams even months after.

Tenten was a beauty. Not in the traditional kind of way but in her own, amazing way. She was strong and kind, soft and hard, as hot as hell and as cool as rain. Neji doubted he really was the only man lusting after her. There just had to be more. But he didn´t care. Tenten was his – no, she wasn´t. He had no right to think about her as his property. But…

But…

He wanted her to be his. He wanted it so bad he was about to hop into the air when she actually came to the point he asked her to, in time as always. He told her he just wanted her to hang out with him a little, but she must have noticed he was planning something. In all their years together he didn´t once ask her to anywhere.

And now she was here, standing there in the drizzle, smiling. The one person that could melt down his cold mask. The one person allowed to see his real face. His real smile.

"Neji?" Neji almost made the three steps towards her and just kissed her to taste and feel that delicious lips of hers, but he stayed restrained. Not for long, though.

"Neji? Something you want to ask me?" He made a step towards her, and another. "I was just… wondering", he began and his voice sounded all but throaty with years of restrained desire, "whether you want to… go for a walk with me." Tenten looked like an angel, standing there in the rain, smiling. "Only if you come to my place afterwards for some hot chocolate", she said. He shook his head. "Better not take me home." She closed the distance between them and asked, her lips inches away from his, "Why not? You afraid of me?" She asked for it. She really did. He kissed her. She responded.

It was warm and wet from rain. And it was good. Damn good. He didn´t dare to hug her for he doubted he would be able to let go then.

"Things may get… out of hand", he warned her after they parted, panting, soaking wet, blinking the rain from their eyes. "What about your iron self control which annoyed me the past four years?" Her words made him almost squirm. "You noticed?" Tenten laughed. "Let´s go to my place", she said. She took his hand. Hers was warm and firm. He closed his fingers around hers. "I already doubted you would tell me at all", she said and he saw her smile, warming his heart from the very inside. "But I should have known you wouldn´t make me wait much longer. It was about time, really."

He didn´t reply. She didn´t expect him to. They went to her place, hand in hand, their silhouettes becoming grey blurs in the increasing rain.


	2. Love

With all senses, Chapter 2

XXX

**WARNING!**

I´m not gonna warn you they´re going to have sex here. That´s clear. But I warn you: this is their _first time_. They´re **not** gonna _**fuck**__. _I put a lot of time and effort into this to make it seem realistic, so I hope you appreciate it. This is about feelings, about respect and trust and acceptance. The first chapter was about infatuation, now it´s love. That´s a difference and I hope I can transport that.

XXX

Normally Neji disliked rain. Especially on missions. Not because it was cold or something – as a ninja he was used to sustain extreme conditions and even sustain them without moving a finger. But it forced him to blink repeatedly and that was annoying. But this time he wasn´t on a mission. And this time he didn´t dislike it.

Tenten lived with her father, but he wasn´t home when they entered the flat. It wasn´t surprising him at all that he was completely unable to keep his hands away from her. Just holding her hand had been great, but that was even better.

They entered the bathroom, their lips still sealed as if melted together. Her tongue was soft and raw at the same time, like a cat´s. Neither of them had any experience, but it didn´t matter. They were quick at finding out what the other liked.

"Wait", she said as they parted to once again catch some oxygen. It wasn´t this easy to breathe through the nose while trying to feel every inch of the other – he almost couldn´t help holding his breath. He obeyed, already afraid of doing something wrong, but she just smiled at him as he blinked nervously.

"You´re wet", she said. A smirk pulled at his lips. "So are you", he responded. Tenten reached for the hem of the shirt he wore. He helped her pulling it over his head. But when she kissed him, setting it aside, he gently pushed her away.

"No", he said, but kissed her again nonetheless. Tenten let her hands wander over his abs during the kiss, her fingertips exploring the wet skin that was paler than her own. "Why not?", she asked boldly as she snuggled to him.

"Not… take it slow?", he asked and she shuddered as he ran a hand into her hair.

"You were slow enough until now", she replied and gave in to his fingers massaging her scalp, her eyes closing almost automatically.

"Okay", he said. "But tell me if you want me to sto-" Warm lips cut him off and his self-control went down the drain along with his hesitation. She was right. They knew each other, they trusted each other. And when she would protest, he could always stop.

Undressing each other while kissing was difficult, especially since their clothes were wet and sticking to their skin. But somehow they managed to get naked and stumbled out of the bathroom, entering her room. He had been here a few times and he always had had a hard time resisting the urge to just tackle her. Now he didn´t have to hold back. He felt as if being offered a feast after years of abstinence.

Tenten´s breasts were small, her waist was slender, but all her body was slightly muscled. He liked it. From the way she worshipped his body with hands and looks it seemed she liked what she saw too. He gently lowered her onto her own bed and kissed her neck while regaling her body with his hands, finding every sensible spot.

"Neji…" "Hm?" He didn´t stop. Maybe he wasn´t even able to, now that he finally had her. "Kiss me." He obeyed and then he felt something – a gentle hand enclosing his member. He groaned and they parted. He pulled her hand away.

"Don´t do that", he panted. She smirked. "Why not?" He felt a blush creeping into his cheeks and hid it in the curve of her neck. This boldness… There was no way she…!

"Tenten", he said and she frowned as his voice became serious. "Have you… have you done that before? With… another?" When she didn´t answer right away he felt the pleasurable tingling in his stomach vanish. He had been wrong. Tenten was a girl, after all – why hadn´t he thought of this? Why had he thought just because she had no official boyfriend-

"Fool." Neji had never been called that before. But he didn´t protest. "Of course not. Just what do you think of me?" She really seemed angry. Neji kissed the place behind her ear he found out she was sensible at and said: "I apologize." "Why are you so composed?", she asked and he heard the worry in her gentle voice. "Am I not… don´t you…?"

"Shh", he said and kissed her on the lips. "It´s just… this boldness… you´re actually afraid, aren´t you?" Tenten went stiff under him. He supported himself with his hands to look into her chocolate eyes. "Aren´t you?", he repeated. She hesitated and swallowed. Then she nodded.

"I trust you", she whispered. "But… I heard it would hurt the first time."

Neji stroked her cheek. "I heard that, too", he said. "And it might be right. Just relax. I´ll do the rest. And whenever you want me to stop, just tell me." Tenten nodded. He brought a hand down to her lap and slowly inserted a finger into her, rubbing her clit with the thumb at the same time. It was warm, and wet, and soft.

He stroked her inner walls with his fingertip. She smiled and ran her hands over his back to show him she liked it. He kissed her again to distract her as he added a second finger, but she didn´t flinch as he did. She just shifted a little to get more comfortable.

Neji forced himself to stay as calm as he was; by no means he was to hurt her. He told himself over and over again that he could stop at any time if she said so, over and over, so he would believe it himself. Because honestly, he wasn´t sure.

The only reason that he hadn´t already started fondling himself was that he was afraid he might come too early. Hell, the sight alone almost made him come. Tenten was blushing, her eyelids fluttering and her lips parting, letting out slight pants as he pleasured her. Her hair which she had freed in the bathroom was flowing around her face like melted chocolate.

Not to mention her scent. She was gripping the sheets as he pressed his nose to her neck. He smelt her skin, the rain in her hair, her sweat. He would have liked to touch her face or stroke her breasts, but he needed his free arm to keep himself up so he wouldn´t squeeze her.

He used a third finger now, carefully inserting it along with the others. And there it was, a slight flinch. He slowed down, all the time kissing every inch of her skin he could reach. Her hands gripped his shoulders, but she didn´t tell him to stop. It took a little while before her slight frown vanished and she relaxed again.

He took his fingers out of her and used her wetness to slicken his member up. He hoped it would be enough to avoid most of the pain that was to come for her. Her eyes opened and he saw her irises were clouded and molten. He took it as a good sign, as well as the fact that she was breathing hard now.

"I´ll do it slowly, okay?", he whispered between his own pants. She nodded and slightly raised her head from the pillow. "You want me to kiss you while…", he asked. She nodded. He pressed his lips to hers and guided the head of his member to her entrance. Then he eased himself in, inch by inch.

He needed to break the kiss instantly to release a strangled moan. It was… indescribable. It felt like it had felt on his fingers, but it was about a hundred times more intense. Along with the certainty to be her first… along with his love… and hers… and her soft whine…

Whine? His eyes opened. Her fingertips on his shoulders dug inside his skin. She bit his lower lip, her eyes open and looking to the side. Even if he wouldn´t be as good in reading facial expressions as he was he would have seen she definitely didn´t enjoy it anymore.

He stilled his motions, half inside as he was and forced himself to think of something unappealing as he stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

"D-Don´t stop", she said quietly. "Go on, I´m f-fine." Neji shook his head, even though his body was more than eager to obey. "Go _on", _she demanded.

"No", he said, his voice steady. "It hurts you." "Only a little", Tenten whispered. "It´s alright. Just move." Neji couldn´t say he was happy. In his dreams it had been so easy and she had been whining in pleasure, not in pain.

He retreated. That she didn´t protest was the final prove she didn´t really mean what she said. As he was out she let out a relieved sigh. Then she turned her face to Neji and he saw the tears in her eyes. "I… I´m sorry", she said. "But it…"

"Don´t apologize", he said with a strained voice. "Let´s just… stop for now and…" He stopped. _And…_ what? He was talking nonsense and he knew it. This was as prepared as she would get; if they would do it, they would do it now. If he went away now they would stay friends, but with the experience of an awkward attempt to have sex. And that was definitely not what he wanted.

"No", she said. "Please. Just try again." Neji nodded. He had an idea. It had to work. "But first I´ll do something. Just trust me, okay?" She nodded and smiled. Then he kissed her, unable to resist the urge to rub his member against her leg. He needed some touch, some friction. He was already impressed by his self-restraint.

He moved down her body, kissing down his way from her lips over her chin and neck towards her breasts, giving her buds a kiss each and dipping his tongue into her navel next. She chuckled as he did that – she was obviously ticklish there – but when he went further down, she gasped for air and reached for his hands on her open thighs.

"W-Wait", she stuttered. "D-Don´t!" "Trust me", he demanded again. "I do", she contradicted as he looked up. "But this is… this is… embarrassing." She blushed scarlet and covered her moist folds with one hand. He gently pulled her hand away. She defended.

"No, it isn´t", he said calmly and couldn´t help but smirk at her adorable shyness. "You´re beautiful when you enjoy." Tenten blushed even harder, but she gave in to his grip and uncovered her most sensitive place. Neji was instantly intoxicated by the scent of her arousal. She smelt dark, almost bitter, but with a sweet hint to it. He lowered his head and carefully lapped at her soft flesh.

Her hands shot into his hair, gripping his head firmly and she started shaking, but the right kind of shaking this time. Now that was more like it. It wasn´t even this hard to hold back; having Tenten aroused and purring instead of hurt and scared was worth every delay.

He was a quick learner and really grateful for that. Only a minute later he had her moaning and writhing on the sheets, gripping his hair firmly every time he sucked at her clit or pushed his tongue inside her. Then she spoke and he was surprised she was even able to do that when she already had a hard time breathing. "´nough…"

"Hm?" He suckled once more, pushing in two fingers again. "´nough", she repeated. "Y-You can…" She arched her back as he softly bit down on her clit, then he advanced to her neck again and ravished it. She purred again. He took one of her hands out of his hair and said: "You do it."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him as he brought her hand down. Without a word she obeyed and engulfed his member with lightly shaking fingers. She shifted and led him into her, not as slowly as he did before, but very carefully.

He followed her lead and used his free hand to lightly rub her puckered nipples. She closed her eyes as he was completely inside her and raised the hand to pull a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You alright?", Neji asked, trying not to move. He had to be in heaven! Honestly! Tenten nodded. "I move now", he said. He looked intently into her eyes as he did so slowly, looking for signs of pain or discomfort. There was a little discomfort, but it didn´t seem drastic. And it was vanishing, slowly, but it was.

He went on with this self-torturing slow pace until she decided to put him out of his misery. She gripped his back and breathlessly demanded: "Faster." He obeyed only too gladly, feeling something very warm growing inside his chest as her half lidded eyes became unfocused and she moaned.

He angled his thrusts, searching for her pleasure spot. He knew he found it when she arched her back and gasped his name. And then suddenly everything was easy.

None of them knew how long it was that they just moved with each other, supplying each other with the greatest pleasure possible. But then she came with her cheek pressed into the pillow, her saliva soaking the fabric.

Her inner walls constricting around his member would have pushed him over the edge in an instant, but the warm thing in his chest which seemed to even have grown during their lovemaking made Neji squeeze his eyes shut, gritting his teeth and resisting.

He went on, one thrust, two, three. Tenten´s fingernails sank into the skin of his back and she whimpered as she came a second time. This time he followed her. He wanted her to scream his name as she climaxed, but considering their loss of breath and coherent thinking he didn´t blame her when she didn´t.

They froze, shuddering. Then he slowly pulled out and rolled off of her. They lay there for half a minute catching their breath, then both of them turned around at the same time. Neji was unable to speak. He just listened to his own calming heartbeat, looking at the miracle next to him.

The miracle closed its eyes and opened them again, then it smiled and one of its hands came up to take Neji´s own. Minutes they were silent, trying to read each other´s eyes. Then Neji got up and lowered his head to hers.

He was afraid she would complain since he was sure he still tasted a little like her juices, but she didn´t. She kissed back slowly. Like this, Neji mused, time could stop, he wouldn´t complain. But that was impossible. He broke the kiss. "We need to shower", he said and lovingly caressed her cheek. She nodded and got up.

"And afterwards I need hot chocolate", Tenten announced and they hugged. They both loved it, loved the skin contact and the warmth and the hardness of his body against the softness of hers. Then they went into the bathroom to wash each other.

Then they drank steaming hot chocolate sitting on the kitchen chairs, wrapped in large towels.

Neji went home sometime after midnight so his uncle wouldn´t complain. He did nevertheless.

Eight months later they had their first quarrel. It began with Tenten complaining about how he wasn´t letting her care for him when he was injured after a mission, went on with Neji yelling and Tenten yelling and ended with both of them on the floor of Neji´s room, biting, scratching, kissing and roughly loving the bloody hell out of each other.

Neji´s uncle found them naked and full of hickeys, scratches and bruises on the floor. He kicked them out. Neji took his own apartment.

One year later Tenten moved in with Neji.

After some months Neji called Tenten wanton in the heat of an argument. It didn´t help that he wanted to bite his own tongue afterwards; Tenten ran away and Neji had to pick her up at Lee´s – after enduring two hours of Lee´s ranting about his insensitivity and his thoughtlessness.

Their next heated argument ended with Neji holding Tenten down to their bed and silencing her protests with a kiss before proposing.

This night Neji told Tenten if she ever wanted to leave him, she would have to kill him for he wouldn´t let her go if he could help it. She said this was mutual before she tied him up and took him.

Two years later both of them died during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Their child – almost three-year-old Ryuusei – was raised by Sakura. She became an excellent ninja.

Their names were carved into the memento stone, along with a lot of others.

And every morning when the sun rises and the light reaches Konoha´s woods with the green leaves dancing in the wind the light illuminates the letters carved into the dark stone and the village, the large stone faces and the buildings.

That´s where the story ends. Human beings are fragile and mortal, withering away almost the moment they bloom. We have one moment to use. One moment to savor. With all senses.

XXX

I did it... When I read Chapter 1 again – which was supposed to be a oneshot – I thought a sequel could actually work out. As I said in the warning, I didn´t want to make it a porn to jerk off over (nothing against that. Just not my genre. Lemon at all isn´t usually my genre, so I hope it turned out okay), but a story about love and about human beings. The majority of the M-Rated stuff I read here is Utopia, some strange, perfect aliens having sex, not human beings.


End file.
